This Kid!
by xo'milk
Summary: Don't call me 'kid' again cause i'll be your man in the future (Jongin). KaiHun. Chapter One Up! DLDR & RnR!


Author: XoHun (Ahn Yujin)

Pairing : KaiHun.

Rated : T / T+

Summary: Don't call me 'kid' again cause i'll be your man in the future (Jongin). KaiHun.

Note :

•Wu Sehun (16thn, 1sma)

•Kim Jongin (13thn, 2smp)

•Wu Yifan (17thn, 2sma)

.

.

.

Author Pov.

Hari ini hari libur.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya di meja makan. Sehun kesal karena pagi ini sang umma membangunkanya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Bayangkan saja! Ummanya mencubiti pipinya layaknya seorang bayi hingga memerah! Ugh~ rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ya Sehunni! Jangan melamun, kau tidak menghargai masakan umma, ini hasil jeri payah umma, umma bela belain masak pagi untuk kalian!"

Sehun menghela napasnya. Sepertinya sifat bawel nan cerewet umma sedang kambuh. "Ini gara gara umma membangunkanku seperti tadi, pipiku sampai memerah karena umma cubit tahu!"

"Salah sendiri kau tidur seperti orang pingsan, susah sekali membangunkanmu. Umma ingin meminta bantuan Kris tadi hyungmu itu sedang mandi"

"Tapi umma.."

"Hahah kau sih tidur sudah seperti kebo Hun" Kris menyaut sambil cengengesan.

"HUNNI BUKAN KEBO!" teriak Sehun kesal. Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan menjitak kepala Kris keras.

"Auuucch" Kris merintih mengusap kepalanya korban penjintakkan adiknya itu.

"Ya ya ya ! Berhentilah berisik. Kris! Sehun! Makanlah dengan tenang" ujar appa tegas namun lembut.

Sontak membuat kedua kakak beradik itu bungkam. Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh aku bosan" Sehun melempar joysticknya kasar. "Apa tidak ada kaset game terbaru hyung~" rengeknya pada Kris yang duduk disampingnya.

Kris sempat berpikir sebentar dengan pose jari yang memegang dagu "Ada, tunggu sebentar"

Kris beranjak dari karpet sesaat entah kemana, dan kembali lagi dengan membawa beberapa kaset. Kaset yang diberikan oleh Suho teman sekelasnya. Ia kembali duduk. Mata Sehun berbinar melihatnya. Sehun mencoba menggapai kaset kaset itu. Tapi Kris malah mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi.

"Hyuung" rengeknya.

Kris duduk di karpet dengan kaki disilangkan. "Duduk dulu disini, hyung ingin memelukmu" ujarnya sambil menepuk pahanya.

Si bungsu yang penurut mau saja duduk dipangkuan hyungnya, demi mendapatkan kaset kaset itu. Kris memeluk perut Sehun dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu adiknya.

"Mau battel?" tanya Kris ketika menyalakan game playstation.

"Yuk siapa takut!" Sehun mengambil kembali joystick yang tergeletak di lantai.

Derap kaki menuju ruang tengah. Mrs. Wu a.k.a sang umma membawa nampan berisi dua potong chocolate cake. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kapalanya melihat fanservice yang dilakukan anak anaknya. 'Sudah biasa' pikirnya. Sejak dulu Sehun memang selalu bermanja pada Kris dan Kris juga suka memanjakan adiknya itu. Kris suka sekali memeluk adiknya hingga adiknya yang manis itu hampir sesek napas.

"Kris, Hunni umma membawakan cemilan untuk kalian, kajja dimakan" umma menaruh nampan itu dilantai.

"Cake asiiik" Sehun turun dari pangkuan Kris mengambil sepotong chocolate cake dan memakannya perlahan.

Matanya melirik ke arah hyungnya. "Mau?" tanyanya. Mengunyahnya dengan mata terpejam seolah itu adalah cake terenak didunia, sepertinya ia mencoba menggoda hyung tampannya?

"Hun" panggil Kris. Matanya menatap cake yang baru dimakan adiknya setengah yang tengah dipegang adiknya. "Bilang aaaaa" kata Sehun.

Kris membuka mulutnya agak lebar "aaaa" dan Sehun langsung memasukkan setengah cake bekasnya itu ke mulut Kris dengan tiba tiba. Hingga krim coklat menempel di sela bibir Kris.

"Hahaha" ujar kakak beradik itu tertawa.

Umma menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya. 'Ada ada saja pikirnya'

Drrrt drrtt~

'Mrs. Kim calling'

Mrs. Wu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyunji-ah tumben kau meneleponku" ucapnya senang, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu Kim Hyunji sahabatnya dari sma.

"Namhyun-ah mianhe, sebulan sekali aku selalu menyempatkan menelepon mu" ujar .

"Ya ya tidak apa, aku maklum kau pasti sibuk mengurus perusahaan bersama suamimu" ujar Mrs. Wu tertawa.

Mrs. Kim ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Ehm begini aku dan suamiku akan berangkat ke Paris besok"

"Jinjja? Kenapa mendadak sekali, eoh?"

"Aku dan suamiku ingin mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan disana, cabang kami disana sangat maju pesat dan berpotensi besar. Kami berdua ingin mengurusnya tapi.." kata kata Mrs. Kim berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi?" Mrs. Wu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Anakku Kim Jongin ia tidak mau ikut pindah kesana, dia merengek karena ia memiliki teman teman yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan di sekolahnya. Aku sungguh pusing, Nam. Jadi kami ingin menitipkan Jongin kepadamu, tapi masalahnya kami tidak tahu akan pulang kapan, apakah kau keberatan"

"Anio aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, suamiku pasti tidak akan keberatan jika Jongin dititipkan disini suamiku juga adalah sahabat suamimu, jangan sungkan pada kami Hyunji-ah" ujar Mrs. Wu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Gamsa hamnida! Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membalas jasamu, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu dan keluargamu, yaampun kamu baik sekali!"

"Hahaha Jangan sungkan!"

Setelah itu mereka berbincang bincang kecil dengan akrab. Selesai menutup teleponnya Mrs. Wu pergi ke ruang kerja suaminya untuk berunding tentang masalah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.Rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Umma aku tidak mau dititipkan pada teman umma!" teriak Jongin menuruni tangga, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ummanya berada.

Mrs. Kim yang baru saja menelepon terhenyak mendengar teriakan keras putra kecilnya tersebut. Sepertinya putra kesayangannya mendengar semua percakapannya bersama Mrs. Wu

"Umma~ kau tega meninggalkanku dan menitipkanku pada orang yang tak kukenal" Jongin merengek sambil menggoyangkan lengan ummanya.

Mrs. Kim memutar bola matanya "Ya kau ini! Katanya kau tidak mau ikut umma dan appa, umma sudah menitipkanmu bersama teman umma, kau ingin tetap di Korea kan?"

"Tapi bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Aku ingin tetap dikorea.. bersama umma dan appa..." ujarnya merengut.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga chagi, lagian jika umma dan appa bekerja keras disana kami bisa membelikan semua yang kau inginkan" katanya lembut ia mengelus surai hitam Jongin. Jongin menoleh pada Mrs. Kim dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak Mau!" teriaknya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kau yakin?" Mrs. Wu menyeringai kecil. Tangannya seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Jongin melirik penasaran benda apa yang dikeluarkan ummanya. Dan kenapa ummanya menyeringai aneh seperti itu?

Mrs. Kim mengeluarkan benda yang disiapkannya kemaren. Foto Sehun yang baru ia cetak. Ya Sehun anak bungsu keluarga Mrs. Wu. Sepertinya Mrs. Kim memamfaatkan sifat Jongin ekhem. Jongin penyuka namja manis.

Foto Sehun dengan kaos v-neck lengan panjang berwarna putih, celana pendek hitam selutut serta topi banie berwarna biru, sedang duduk ditaman sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile cantiknya. Kim Jongin mendadak terperangah melihatnya. Cepat cepat ia merebut foto itu dari sang umma, ia menatapnya lekat.

"Umma! Siapa ini? Neomu yeopo"

"Oh itu Sehun, Wu Sehun anak Mrs. Wu sahabat umma yang umma telepon tadi" ujar Mrs. Kim hampir terkikik melihat reaksi Jongin.

"JINJJA?"

Mrs. Wu mengangguk "Ne".

"Jika kau setuju dititipkan kepada teman umma, kau akan tinggal serumah dengannya" bisik umma tepat di telinga Jongin.

Dan sepertinya Jongin menjadi bimbang sekarang.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin bocah berumur 13 tahun itu menyeret kopernya ke kediaman Wu yang sama besar seperti rumahnya.

Sepertinya pertahanannya runtuh telak karena ummanya menggoda tentang namja bernama Sehun, dan akhirnya Jongin menyerah ia setuju dititipkan pada teman ummanya. Tentu saja karena ia akan tinggal bersama namja manis disana.

Ting Tong . Jongin memencet bel kediaman Wu.

Seorang namja kelewat tinggi dengan wajah tampan bak pangeran membuka pintu secara perlahan. "Ah kau yang namanya Jongin ne?" ujarnya.

Jongin mengangguk. Apa namja ini adalah salah satu pelayan atau bodyguard keluarga Wu?. Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau bekerja dikeluarga ini?" ujarnya polos.

"Aigo. Aku masih kelas 2 sma dan aku adalah anak keluarga Wu, kau bisa memanggilku Kris hyung" Kris membantu Jongin menyeret kopernya. Berat sekali. Apa saja yang dimasukkan anak ini kedalam kopernya, eoh?

Jongin mebelalakkan matanya. Bukannya anak keluarga Wu itu adalah namja manis nan cantik bernama Wu Sehun ? Bukannya malah namja kelebihan tinggi serta tampan -namun menurutnya ia lebih tampan- seperti ini?. Ini pikiran Jongin.

"Jongin" panggil Mrs. Wu. Diikuti sosok Mr. Wu dibelakangnya. Mereka menyambut baik Jongin. "Jongin akhirnya kau tinggal disini bersama kami semoga kau betah" ujar Mr. Wu tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi mereka. Ternyata keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang hangat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Ahjumma kata Umma Ahjumma memiliki anak yang manis?"

Semua membesarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin begitu blak blakan ketika bertanya.

Mrs. Wu tertawa mendengarnya "Hahaha apa yang kau maksud itu Wu Sehun, anak bungsu keluarga ini?"

Tap tap tap

"Kris hyung! Aku menunggu hyung lama tapi hyung ga muncul muncul, jadi game nya kumatikan saja" Sehun menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil lalu memeluk lengan Kris manja. Tatapannya mengarah pada bocah tampan berkulit tan seksi nan berambut hitam. "Eoh, siapa bocah ini?" tanya Sehun penasaran dengan mulut terbuka yang menggemaskan.

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun dan mencium punggung tangan putih halus Sehun "Kim Jongin imnida" sambil mengedip sebelah matanya genit.

Wajah Sehun memerah, dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya yang di pegang. Kris mendelik tak suka kelakuan bocah itu pada adik kesayangannya.

Mr. Wu dan Mrs. Wu menganggap hal itu biasa saja. Bagi mereka Jongin adalah anak kecil yang polos.

"Ekhem , Hun mau mandi" ujarnya gugup segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi pribadinya dikamar tak memerdulikan teriakan ummanya dari bawah.

Menutup pintu kamarnya. Sehun menyender dibalik pintu memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Kedua tangannya meraba pipi yang serasa memanas. "Aku ini kenapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi dia akui bocah bernama Jongin tadi begitu tampan dan tatapan tajamnya itu membuat Sehun merasa meleleh olehnya. Pikiran itu membuat pipi Sehun kembali merona.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mandi" ujarnya sambil mengambil handuk.

.

.

.

Mrs. Wu, Mr. Wu. dan Jongin berbincang sesekali bercanda membuat tawa terdengar di ruang tengah itu. Berapa kali Jongin mengambil cookies di stoples meja.

"Jadi ahjumma dimana kamarku nanti?" Tanya Jongin sambil memakan lahap cookies nya.

"Kau akan punya kamar sendiri, kamar itu jarang sekali dipakai, biasanya dipakai jika ada tamu, dan kamar itu ada di lantai atas bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun, ohya kopermu juga sudah ditaruh Kris dikamarmu" ujar Mrs. Wu memperjelas.

"Terima kasih Ahjjumma" Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebelahan dengan kamar Sehun? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin menyeringai walau hanya di dalam hati.

Membicarakan soal Kris. Kris tadi berpamitan karena ingin berkumpul bersama teman temannya di cafe.

"Ahjumma, Ahjusshi, aku ke kamar dulu ne ingin melihat kamar baruku" dengan nada dibuat sepolos mungkin. Sepasang suami istri itu hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah polos Jongin. Mungkin berduaan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka. Sepasang suami istri itu masih sangat romantis meskipun telah berkepala empat.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas. 'Aigo kamarnya ada 2 yang kiri atau yang kanan?' tanyanya dalam hati bingung. Jongin memilih asal untuk mengecek.

Ia membuka pintu kamar sebelah kiri dengan pelan sekali. Melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan indah yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Sehun tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Ia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sehun membuka handuknya perlahan. Memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat miliknya.

Jongin menahan hidungnya agar tidak mimisan saat itu juga. Ia berjongkok didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Bukannya seharusnya ia keluar dan pergi ia malah betah menikmati tontonan gratis kegiatan -memakai baju- namja manis itu-,,-

Sehun mulai memakai celana dalam dan kaus santai nya serta boxer pendek sepaha yang ia pakai. Mungkin ia berniat untuk tidur siang. Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan hampir jantungan melihat Jongin dengan berjongkok menghadapnya menatapnya intens.

"Sedang apa kau bocah? Dan berapa lama kau disini! Kau melihatku berganti pakaian?" Sehun menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk -sok- polos. Membuat amarah Sehun meninggi. Sehun merasa dilecehkan saat ini ugh~

"Ya! Bocah mesum! Anak kecil mesum!". Wajahnya memerah. Bisa bisanya bocah ini melihat tubuhnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Sehun ingin sekali menjitak kepala Jongin. Tapi Jongin dengan cepat menghindar.

Bruk

Sehun kepeleset dan menindih tubuh Jongin. Satu tangannya diarahkan untuk menjitak kepala bocah tersebut.

CUP

Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Sehun. 'Manis' batinnya.

"YAAAA" Sontak Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari milik Jongin ia mengusapnya tangan putihnya dengan kasar ke bibir tipis itu.

"Kau ini tidak diajari sopan santun bocah! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" Dengan wajah memerah lebih merah dari yang tadi. Tak henti memaki maki Jongin dengan mulutnya.

Brak Bruk

Jongin membalik badan Sehun lalu memegang dua tangan Sehun dengan dua tangannya dan mendorong paksa Sehun agar menyender di tembok dalam keadaan terduduk. Ia mengapit tubuhnya.

Cup. Bibir Jongin menyelisuri belahan bibir Sehun. Mengulumnya dengan lembut.

"Ahnnn eummpth" desis Sehun tertahan. Ia ingin sekali memberontak. Ia benar benar tidak terima tubuhnya kalah oleh tubuh bocah ini. Ia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan dan ciuman namja kecil itu, tapi tubuhnya seolah menolak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

Jongin melesakkan lidahnya menjelajari gua hangat milik Sehun tak mengizinkan Sehun untuk bernafas walau sesaat. "Eummph emmpth" erangan Sehun kembali tertahan.

Mata tajam Jongin menatap dalam mata Sehun yang sekarang sayu. Membuat Sehun seperti terhipnotis dalam tatapan itu...

Nafas mereka terengah...

Wajah mereka memerah bak kepiting rebus...

Dua pasang mata yang tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya...

Dan- Jatung mereka yang berdegup kencang.

Tanpa disadari mereka telah jatuh dalam pesona satu sama lain-

Tbc

RnR ya!

Terisnpirasi dari otak dan juga ff para sunbaenim.


End file.
